


A Potty is Needed!

by GetMeOut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Baby, Diapers, F/M, Infantilism, Late at Night, Pee, Regression, Urine, nappies, potty, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and Zayn has to go potty! Will he make it in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Potty is Needed!

It's late at night, and it's storming outside. You have let Zayn sleep with you, since he's scared of storms. But that's not all. The storm had knocked the lights out, and Zayn is also afraid of the dark. Isn't this a lovely combination?

Hearing a loud thunder crack, Zayn whimpers and hugs you tightly, his whimper sounding down right sad and tearful. "Shhhhhh, it's okay," You say, rubbing your boy's back. "Don't be scared, baby. You've got mummy on your side! She won't let anything hurt you, okay?" Zayn nods and nuzzles his face into your chest, sniffling. You frown and kiss his head, stroking his hair gently and humming to him softly. After a while, you fall asleep, but Zayn is still up. To pass time, he decides to suck his thumb and babble softly.

After a while of staying up, Zayn feels like he has to pee. He knows that he should use the potty, like you've taught him, but he can't see anything! There's even a plastic potty in your bedroom for when he sleeps and plays with you, but he can't see two feet in front of him, so he wouldn't be able to use that one either. He wishes he was still in diapers... Then he wouldn't have to worry about these problems. He could just go anytime and anywhere he wanted, and you would change him! But you just _had_ to potty train him, didn't you? Now Zayn is used to using the toilet. He's used to having to pull his pants down all the way. He's used to sitting down to go pee and poop. He's used to the soft _plink, plink_ sounds he heard when he used his potty. He is used to all of it!

So Zayn thinks that peeing his pants isn't an option. He'd disappoint you if he did that! But he was soooo comfy in the bed... "I'wl howld i'..." He says quietly, snuggling against you and smiling softly. "I a big boy..."

That doesn't last long. Soon the poor little boy feels like he's about to burst! He whines and whimpers, pressing his thighs tightly. That's it, he thought, I have to wake up mummy.. He gently tugs on your shirt, whining loudly. You wake up, seeing your little boy near tears and squirming in the bed.

"What's wrong?" You ask, sitting up in the bed.

"P-po-pottee..." Zayn whimpers, grabbing his crotch and kicking his legs. "Peeeeee!"

"Okay, let's go then," You say, getting out of bed and lifting Zayn up, reaching onto your bed table and grabbing a flashlight, trying to turn it on, but the batteries are dead. "Darn..." You mutter. Zayn whimpers and squirms uncomfortably in your arms, about to lose. it. "We'll just have to take an aim in the dark, buddy," You say, making your way out of your bedroom and trying to find the bathroom.

You hear your baby boy gasp softly and whimper. "What?" You ask. That's when you feel it. Something warm against your shirt. You put two and two together and you simply just rub his back and let him finish, seeing as there was no point in taking him to the bathroom now. 

Zayn whimpers a little, then sighs happily, loving the feeling of relief he's feeling. "Ahhhhhh..." He smiles a little and snuggles against you, feeling his once contained pee slowly leak out of him and onto you and his pants and thighs. He sticks his thumb in his mouth and sucks on it, completely relaxed and happy now. When he is finally done, which seems to be a few minutes, he's fast asleep in your arms, still sucking his thumb. You smile and take him to your bedroom, laying him on the ground and finding one of his old diapers, taking his soaked pants off and taping it to your sleepy little pop star. Zayn smiles in his sleep, moving his legs a little, "Nappyyyy..." He opens his tired eyes a little and looks at the padded cloth taped to him. He smiles sleepily and pats his crotch gently, sucking his thumb with his other hand.

You smile and lift Zayn up, "Awww, are you little now?" You ask. Zayn nods and snuggles against you, cooing happily. "You're the happiest thing I've ever seen, baby!" You poke his nose, Zayn smiling and giggling. He coos and kisses your nose.

"Mum-my~" Zayn says, sounding like a baby just learning how to speak. He coos and yawns, whimpering and gripping your shirt, "Swlee-py..." 

"Sleepy?" You ask, rocking Zayn gently in your arms. "Come on, you can sleep with mummy again," You kiss Zayn's head and go to your bed, laying down and hugging Zayn under the covers. Zayn smiles tiredly and snuggles against you, soon falling asleep, knowing he's protected.


End file.
